This invention relates to a safety needle, particularly a safety needle for automatically covering a needle following removal of the needle from a patient and a packing sleeve for setting the safety needle in a ready-to-use configuration by the act of removing the packing sleeve.
Needle stick injuries carry a significant risk of spreading infection, such as HIV and hepatitis, and are commonplace among healthcare workers. The United States of America has led the way in introducing legislation that obliges healthcare providers to use the safest devices when giving injections, intravenous drug administration and similar invasive procedures. Other countries are following and, even without legislation, the ever-present risk of litigation has alerted pharmaceutical companies and health authorities to seek suitable safe devices.
As a result of the heightened awareness of needle stick injuries, there have been a large number of medical devices directed to concealing or otherwise protecting the user and/or patient from an inadvertent needle stick. Such medical device often take the form of a protective sleeve which covers the tip of the needle after the injection has been given, or means for retracting the needle rapidly into the syringe barrel. Such safety needles are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,693, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,940 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,384.
What is desirable is a safety needle that automatically covers a needle following removal of the needle from a patient. Further, it is desirable that the safety needle reliably slide into a locked position following removal, be securely retained in the locked position, indicate whether or not the safety needle is in the locked position and have a sufficiently spring biased slidable sleeve.
Additionally, medical devices used to deliver a drug to a patient, will often need to be activated or repositioned from an initial storage or shipping state to an intermediate, activated or primed position before use. Safety needles for example, often require for the tip of the needle to be visible prior to giving the injection because frequently a small amount of drug must be aspirated to clear out trapped air, and the volume must be corrected after drawing up the drug from a bulk container. Also, two of the most common types of injection given are intradermal and intravenous, and both require that the tip of the needle be at least partially visible to ensure that the tip of the needle is inserted into the tissues or vein bevel-side up. Because safety needles often utilize a spring force to extend a cover over the needle following injection that may creep or lose its resiliency over time, the safety needle is desirably stored in an initial, extended position with little or no force on the spring and then, during preparation of the medical device prior to use, the spring is compressed or otherwise activated. Because a protective cap may be removed prior to activation, needle sticks may occur while attempting to activate the device.
What is desirable is a packing sleeve covering an injection device that activates the injection device through the removal of the packing sleeve from the injection device.